Não é amor
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: "Mas não era amor, relembrei-me a mim mesma, não, eu podia ter borboletas a voarem-me no estômago sempre que o via, podia sentir um aperto na garganta daqueles que me faziam parar de respirar, podia até ficar com a boca aberta, tanto que moscas podiam entrar se quisessem, mas isto não era amor."


Tentava assegurar-me a mim mesma que isto não era amor, e tão pouco era luxúria, que isto era apenas curiosidade natural.

Afinal todas as jovens solteiras se sentiam assim quando viam um rapaz ou homem bonito, e Edward Cullen, bem, ele era perfeito.

Mas não era amor, relembrei-me a mim mesma, não, eu podia ter borboletas a voarem-me no estômago sempre que o via, podia sentir um aperto na garganta daqueles que me faziam parar de respirar, podia até ficar com a boca aberta, tanto que moscas podiam entrar se quisessem, mas isto não era amor.

Como é que Edward Cullen era assim tão belo? Como uma estátua de mármore, como um Adónis dos tempos modernos, a sua pele pálida como uma estátua grega (depois de milhares de anos passados), o seu peito duro, realçado pelas camisolas justas que gostava de usar, as suas unhas bem cuidadas….os seus cabelos cor de cobre e oh! Aqueles olhos que me faziam querer perder-me neles…

Mas definitivamente que não era amor, Edward era apenas alguém que fazia as minhas feromonas endoidecerem, mas sou uma mulher racional do século 21, desastrada, mas segura de mim mesmo, não vou cair pelo homem só porque ele é bonito.

Mas se fosse só isso….ele é gentil, por vezes penso que lê os meus pensamentos, porque sabe exactamente o que dizer, para me fazer cerrar as pernas. Tem aquela voz que faz meus ouvidos arrepiarem-se de uma boa maneira, e aquelas palavras saem sempre com aquele sensual sotaque. Meio britânico, meio espanhol, meio Midwest americano, é uma peculiaridade, mas é definitivamente algo inesquecível, aliás, ele todo é inesquecível.

Ao longo dos anos muitas raparigas caíram por ele (eu, é claro, por mais que digam o contrário, não cai), e porque não cairiam? Mas ele não tem paciência para ela, quase como se fosse gay….ou não estivesse interessado em raparigas.

Não sei porquê mas a imagem de Edward Cullen com outro rapaz me deixa desolada, não que seja preconceito, Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo, é gay, mas é só que seria uma injustiça colossal, o universo fazer um macho tão astronomicamente e colossalmente, absolutamente e literalmente e incrivelmente e extremamente perfeito e, depois, torná-lo gay.

Mas não penso que seja amor, aliás, quando ele se encosta ao meu ouvido e sussurra-me palavras como "hermosa", que pesquisei na internet e descobri significar linda (que significa isso?), não acho que pudesse aguentar se ele se aproximasse de mim e me beijasse…seus lábios a tocarem nos meus e….

Bem, se isso acontecesse é claro, não resistiria, mas só porque seria má educação resistir, definitivamente que não há sentimentos por aqui.

Todas as raparigas concordavam que Edward era o homem mais bonito de Forks, e quem era eu para discordar? Certamente que o achava lindo, mas achava lindo montes de homens, e isso não significava que estivesse pronta a saltar para cima deles.

Mas ele era como um astro de Hollywood, um deus grego, algo do género, que hipóteses tinha eu, mesmo que o quisesse? Não que eu queira.

Sou só uma rapariga de cabelos acastanhados, sem expressão familiar, numa cidade chuvosa, com os lábios com uma falha, e os olhos de um vulgar tom marrom, enquanto que os deles são da cor do mel, a minha pele não é imaculada como a dele, não, tenho várias marcas, de quedas e tombos que dei, sei a matéria escolar (12 anos de puro inferno), bem o suficiente para passar, mas dificilmente tenho as notas nos noventas como ele, oiço e leio coisas românticas, e sonho com um romance, mas não tenho hipóteses…quer dizer, não que eu queira ter um romance especificamente com ele.

Quem é que estou a enganar? É claro que o quero, todas as mulheres, adolescentes e idosas o querem, nunca vi ninguém como ele, numa cidade pequena como Forks estamos habituados a homens do campo, que deixam crescer a barba e raramente se limpam, ele, ele tem uma sofisticação extrema, coisa que não via desde que me mudei de Phoenix.

Não vou tão longe como ter um altar dele, mas também não o ignoro, pressiono-me contra os corredores quando ele passa, mão no peito, suspirando, ele é um gato, e eu sou….bem, eu.

Ele senta-se ao meu lado, e começa a cantar, baixinho, murmurando, com aquela voz de cantor profissional, e eu perco o interesse em toda a matéria, parece que ele me vai levar à ruina.

Ele senta-se ao pé de mim no almoço, e todas as raparigas lutam para se enfiarem na nossa mesa, ele rola os olhos e põe-se a dizer-me coisas aos meus ouvidos, e de súbito a comida perde todo o sabor.

Consigo sentir-lhe o hálito a menta, no meu nariz, à medida que ele vai comendo, os seus dentes brancos o suficiente para cegar qualquer um.

Me chama de "Hermosa" e de "Coisa linda", e eu não sei porque é que me provoca, quando é claro que eu nunca vou conseguir acompanhá-lo.

Ele se aproxima e o meu coração corre a mil, ele me toca suavemente no canto dos lábios, não bem um beijo, mas também não um toque casual. Eu não sei porquê (está bem, até sei) mas sinto-me a derreter à sua volta, os olhos deles em frente aos meus, piscando ao mesmo tempo, mantemos o contacto visual.

Ele ri-se e despede-se, mas volta no dia seguinte e faz o mesmo, ele diz-me como me acha incrivelmente charmosa, e eu não acredito nele.

Porque, mais uma vez, eu não sinto amor por ele, ou talvez sinta, e talvez me apeteça simplesmente rasgar-lhe as roupas e atirar-me para cima dele, mas não posso.

Ele pede-me em namoro e eu fico em choque, meu coração para por um segundo, e eu não sei dizer que não, mas também não respondo, ele simplesmente espera, aquele sorriso a reflectir a fraca luz da iluminação artificial.

Eu aceno que sim e ele aproxima-se, não sei porque é que alguém como ele, um gatão, se quer meter com alguém como eu, mas não reclamo

Porque não….ou bem, na verdade amo-o, realmente.

**Fim**

**Notas do autor: A seguir mais os livros, com as descrições tipo mary sue de Edward, mas gostei de escrever isto, reviews, por favor?**


End file.
